Here We Are
by islander13
Summary: Karma and Amy fell out after the drama in high school. They went their separate ways and both got married. But Amy is now back in Austin, and her daughter is starting her first day of school. Who does she meet but Karma's daughter. How will Amy and Karma react seeing each other again after so many years? Rated T for now, may change with future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Karina! Come on sweetie! It's time for school. You don't want to be late on your first day do you?" I call out to my 5 year old daughter. It's weird being back in Austin. I honestly thought I'd never be back here but life threw me some unexpected changes. Now, here I am, back in my hometown getting ready to take my daughter to her first day of Kindergarten. She's growing up so fast.

"Coming, Mommy." She runs down the stairs, smiling brightly.

"Are you ready? You have your backpack?" She nods excitedly. "Okay then. Let's go!"

The drive to the elementary is a familiar one. It's the same elementary I went to. The same one I met.. No, I won't go there. That life is long gone, and it won't be coming back anytime soon. It's been years since I've last talked to her, lest even seen her. She made her choice and I've made mine. And no matter how much I regret losing her, that choice led me to having Karina and I do not regret that.

"Okay, we're here honey." I quickly unbuckle her and lead her by the hand into the school, looking for her classroom. "Here we are. Room 120, Ms. Swanson's class."

"Why, hello there." A woman about 30 years old walks up to us. "And what is your name?" She squats down to get to Karina's level.

"My name is Karina. And this is my mommy!" She squeals in excitement. I just chuckle as well as the woman.

"Well Karina, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Ms. Swanson, and I'll be your teacher. Is that okay?" Karina nods excitedly.

"Okay sweetheart." I also bend down to Karina's level. "I want you to go and have fun. Learn a lot okay? But most importantly, go find new friends. Can you do that?"

"Yes mommy!" She leans in and gives me a big hug. I hug her back tightly. Breaking apart, she takes Ms. Swanson's hand that was extended to her.

"So, Karina, we'll be meeting everyone today and then we'll color! Do you like that?"

That's the last I hear before they enter the classroom and the door closes. I get lost into my thoughts as I head back to my car, and before I know it, I'm in front of Lauren's house. Since everything that had happened in high school, we've gotten closer and are now very close. She has become my best friend.

"Lauren! Are you here?" I call out as I open the door and walk in.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." I walk in to see her finishing the dishes. "Hey, how was it?" I just shrug. "That hard huh? It's okay Aims. She's just growing up."

"Yeah I know. How are you? Where's Theo?" After the drama that happened in high school, Lauren and Theo eventually got back together and later married. Lauren is now 7 months pregnant with their first child, a son.

"I'm okay. This little guy is pretty feisty but it's nothing I can't handle. How are you though? You know, being back here and all."

"It's weird. I mean, it's great being back, it's home. But at the same time, it's weird because of all the memories this place holds. Especially the memories with her."

"Yeah, I know. I figured it would be. But why don't we just take your mind off of it for a while and watch some Netflix? We haven't done that in a while, and once you start your new job next week, we won't have as much time." I nod as we head into the living room.

Five hours and two movies later, I bid my farewell as I head to go pick up Karina from school.

"Mommy!" She runs into my arms.

"Hey! How was it? Did you make any new friends?" She nods excitedly.

"Mommy, you have to meet Audrie. She's so great and fun!" She drags me over to a young girl with light brown hair. "Mommy, this is Audrie."

"Hello there Audrie. Nice to meet you." I smile and shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Mommy! Come meet Karina!" She calls out to her mother somewhere.

"I'll be right back okay sweetheart? I'll go get your backpack." As I head back to the girls, I see them talking to a woman, whose back was toward me.

"Hi, you must be Audrie's mother..." The lady turns around, and my jaw drops. No. It can't be! Not here, not now.

"Amy..."

"Karma..."

_**A/N: So what did you think? This is my first story, so hope it's okay. Please review and if you have tips or suggestions, I'd love to hear it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**(APOV)**

I can't stop thinking about that day. I haven't seen her in like 8 years! And now, within of a week being back in Austin, I see her face to face. What am I going to do?

I'm pacing my living room back and forth. Lauren is sitting there just watching me.

"Okay, try this again. Tell me what happened that day." I look to her and give her a shaky nod, as I reaccount what happened.

_"Hi, you must be Audrie's mother..." The lady turns around, and my jaw drops. No. It can't be! Not here, not now._

_"Amy..."_

_"Karma..." Oh my god. What is she doing here? Last I heard, her and Liam were living in California. I've gotta get out of here. "Karina, sweetheart. We have to go. Come on."_

_I quickly grab her hand and walk out to the car._

_"Amy, wait!" I turn to see her jogging up behind us, holding Audrie's hand. "Please."_

_"Karina, go get in your seat. And remember to buckle up. I'll be right there." I open the car for her as I turn back to Karma, to see her telling Audrie to do the same at a car a few spots down._

_Sighing, she walks up to me, and fidgets with her hands. Looking down at her hands, she quietly asks, "How are you?"_

_Huffing, I cross my arms. "Really Karma? How are you? You want to do small talk? If so, I don't have time." I spin on my heels and head back to my car, only to feel a hand pull me back my wrist._

_"Okay, I'm sorry." She wraps her arms around herself, still not meeting my gaze. "Look Amy, can we please just talk? Maybe not now's the best time obviously, but can we please maybe meet up somewhere?"_

_She finally brings her gaze back up to me and our eyes connect. God, I've missed her. Taking a second to really look at her, I've noticed just how beautiful she became. Karma has always been beautiful, but now, she's just gorgeous._

_Sighing, I drop my arms and look at her. "Fine, Karma. We'll meet up this weekend? Would Friday afternoon work?"_

_She nods and hesitantly steps forward. I don't know what she's doing but I can't seem to make myself step away. Slowly she wraps her arms around me and pulls me close until our bodies are flush against each other._

_I was shocked at first, but then I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist in return, my face burying into her hair. She smells of vanilla and coconut. It's her smell, it always has been. It makes me pull her tighter._

_She whispers quietly, that I almost have to strain to hear. "I've missed you so much Aimes."_

_Hearing her say that brought back all of the memories. It brought back the memory of her choice, the choice that broke us. It's that memory that makes me break away from her. I struggle to hold my tears at bay, turning my head so she can't see._

_"I..um..I gotta go. I'll see you Friday. We'll meet at the local cafe at noon?" With that, I quickly jump into my car and drive away._

Today's the day, and I'm supposed to meet her in 2 hours.

"What should I do Lauren?" I look to her in earnest. I drop to the couch, my head in my hands. "I don't know if I can do this. Not again, with her."

Lauren scoots closer to me and wraps an arm around my back.

"Listen to me Amy. I know how much pain you both went through after what happened. I know how much you've hurt, but I also know how much she's been hurt because of it." I turn to her and giver her a questioning glance.

She looks down at her hands before looking back at me. "I've kept in touch with Shane over the years." Shane. We didn't fall out as much as I did with Karma. I guess, we just fell out of touch. He was closer to Liam, and in doing so, I guess I just distanced myself from him until eventually we stopped talking.

I nod distractedly. Tears streamed down my face as I fidget with my hands. "It's okay Lauren. I'm not at odds with Shane. I should call him up anyway since we're here." I wipe away the tears only to have more fall. "It's just..the thing is..I've actually missed her. I've missed her so much, but I don't know if I can go through that again."

She grabs my hands and holds them between hers. "Amy, listen to me." She cups my chin and gently turns me to face her. "I know why and can perfectly understand your hesitance, but you have to ask yourself. If you don't go and meet her, will you ever question yourself. Do you want to constantly deal with the 'what if' questions?"

I understood where Lauren came from but I still had my doubts. I was scared. What had happened, what she did, it really hurt me. But Lauren was right, I'll always wonder what if.

So here I am, sitting at a table in the small cafe, waiting for Karma to show up. Clutching my coffee, I slowly take a sip, trying to calm my beating heart.

"Amy." I look up to see Karma standing before me. She's biting her bottom lip, looking nervous.

* * *

**(KPOV)**

She gestures for me to sit down, which I do. It's been 8 years, 8 years since I've made the biggest and stupidest decision in my life. That choice costed me my friendship with Amy. It's my biggest regret in my life.

I look at her. I didn't get a chance to really look at her the other day. Amy was pretty in high school, but now looking at her, she's beautiful. Her features have matured. She looks really good.

"I know we shouldn't do small talk," I look down at my hands, "but please just tell me. How are you? I just want to know how you are, what's your life like right now."

She gives me this quizzical look. I bite my bottom lip before continuing. "Amy, I know. It is my fault we're like this today, but please, I just want to talk before we get into the deep stuff. Can we do that? Please?"

She looks hesitant. I can see she is very much more cautious than she used to be. I know I'm partly a reason, but I wonder if anything else has happened to her. Slowly, she nods silently.

"I'm doing good. Karina and I are doing well. We just moved back here from Florida. I'm starting next week at my new job at the Austin StarNews. I'll be an editor for the paper."

"Amy, that's so great! I'm happy for you." I smile at her genuinely. Amy has always been great with writing, and with words in general. "I'm doing good. Liam and I just moved back here because we missed home. I'm a photographer, while Liam is still working with his father."

Amy smiles shyly. "That's good to hear Karma. I'm sure you're both very happy." With that, my smile drops. I look to my hands as I start to fidget again. If only she knew.

Trying to get the conversation off of myself, I look up to her. "How about you? Where's your husband? What does he do?" And then it was Amy's turn for her smile to drop.

Looking closely, I can see tears start to collect in her eyes. Horrified, I quickly grab her hand. "Oh no, Amy, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? What's wrong?"

Laughing lightly, while shaking her head, she looks up at me as tears fall. "You didn't do anything Karma. It's just that, my husband Jon -" I nod, letting her know I'm listening.

"Well, you see..um," I squeeze her hand for support. "Jon died, Karma. He was killed in a drunk driving accident a year ago." My jaw drops open.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think? Tips, suggestions, reviews, let me know! I'd love to hear it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well, you see..um," I squeeze her hand for support. "Jon died, Karma. He was killed in a drunk driving accident a year ago." My jaw drops open._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**(KPOV)**

"Oh my God, Amy!" I rush to the other side of the table and sit next to her in the booth. She's sobbing into my shoulder, as I pull her into me, holding her. "I'm so sorry, but I'm here Aimes. I always have been. When you're ready, I'm here to listen."

After a while, her sobs start to die down.

"Do you want to get out of here? We can go somewhere more private to talk?" She nods as she wipes her tears away. "Would you want to go to my place or yours?" The instant I said that, I winced. I knew it sounded wrong. She just chuckled quietly.

"Let's go to mines. It's empty."

Getting up, we paid for our drinks and agreed to meet at her house. I followed her and noticed she actually only lives a couple blocks away from me. Interesting.

Following her into her house, I look around. It's nice, it was homey, and so... so Amy.

As we sit down onto her couch, I hesitantly grab her hands and hold them between mine. I stay silent. I know she needs to start this conversation when she's ready.

Taking a deep breath, she looks up to me. "I'll start from the beginning." I just nod, waiting for her to continue.

"So, as you know, I was with Reagan in high school. Things were great between us, I mean, I loved her." Hearing her say that, I felt a little hurt? Jealous? I don't know. I felt something though. "But, after all the drama that happened, problems started between us. In the end, right after we graduated, we broke up."

I widened my eyes slightly. I honestly thought they were together through out college.

"I didn't want anyone to know we broke up, so I didn't say anything. I also didn't want Shane or anyone to start trying to set me up with someone. I wanted to be alone. So I was, all throughout college." I look at her curiously. She was alone her entire time at college? What the hell happened between her and Reagan?

"Amy, what the hell happened between you and Reagan? I mean something big must have happened to make you be alone for what, 4 years?"

She looks at me hesitantly before continuing. "You see, Karma, I haven't been with another woman since Reagan. The reason why Reagan and I broke up was because.." she bites her bottom lip before looking away.

I just squeeze her hands and try to catch her eyes, letting her to continue, letting her know I'm here for her.

"What is it, Amy? Tell me please?" I ask softly.

"Karma, we broke up because I couldn't get over my feelings for you." My jaw drops open. She continues on before I can say anything.

"I was messed up Karma. I still loved you, was still very much deeply in love with you, but when we had that huge fight, and we broke off everything between us. Karma, it destroyed me." I look away guiltily. I feel tears prickling the corner of my eyes. I knew I had hurt her, but for her to say exactly how much, it hurts. I regret it so much.

She raises a hand to my cheek, softly wiping a tear that fell.

"I was almost an empty shell of myself in college. Reagan couldn't handle it, and I don't blame her. I was really messed up. But in my senior year, I met Jon." With the mention of his name, I saw the corners of her lips lift slightly, and I couldn't help but smile at it.

"He was handsome, and loving, and just perfect. He was the only guy I have ever felt anything for. He saved me. He pulled me back up, helped me become who I am again. I loved him, so much."

Sighing, she stood up and walked to the shelf in the corner of the room. She picked up a frame and handed it to me. Inside was a picture, a beautiful one of Amy, Karina, and a man. Karina was standing in front of her parents with her arms wide and smiling the biggest smile ever. Jon was behind Amy with his hands around her waist, smiling at the camera. Amy, though, was looking back at Jon, her hands on his. She looked so happy, probably the happiest I've seen her. I smile at the picture.

"You look happy Amy. I am so sorry for your loss." She just nods in acceptance.

"That's the reason we're back though. Not only to be home, but to get a new start. I'm starting fresh, moving on. Jon would want me to, so that's what I'm doing. I'm accepting life."

Smiling, I get up to her and pull her into a hug. This time, there's no hesitance. My arms are wrapped around her waist, while hers are around my neck. This is perfect, I've missed this. I feel her pull me closer, hugging me tighter.

"I've missed you, Buttface." She whispers into my ear. Smiling again, I bury my head into her neck and just hold on. Hopefully forever. I let her go once, I'm not going to again.

* * *

**(APOV)**

It's been a two weeks since the day Karma and I talked. And since that day, we've been talking and texting each other non-stop. It's almost exactly how it's been when we were in high school. I got my best friend back, and I am so happy. We even get together three times a week now so that our girls can have a play date.

I think how great friends they already are and how they're going to grow up exactly how we did, best friends. I'm just hoping no faking anything will be involved this time! I chuckle to myself at the thought.

The door bell ringing, brings me out of my thoughts. Followed by some pounding coming down the stairs.

"Mommy! They're here! Hurry up! Open the door!" Speaking of my little bundle of joy.

"Karina, sweetheart. What's the rule in the house?" I raise my eyebrow at her, as she bounces excitedly in front of me.

"Mommy! Hurry, or they'll leave!" She tries to move my hand to open the door, but I pull her away, making her face me.

"Karina! What is the rule?"

Pouting, she crosses her arms and stomps her foot. "No running in the house. Now, can you open the door?"

Rolling my eyes, and shaking my head, I unlock the door and open it to see Karma and Audrie standing there.

The second the door's open, the two kids are off and gone somewhere. I look to Karma to see amusement shining in her eyes.

"Shut up Buttface." I turn away from her, letting her close the door behind her.

"You know, she's just like you when you were younger."

I spin to fast her, faking being appalled. "I was never that much of a brat. Please I was an angel." Smirking, I go and sit in the living room, turning on our Netflix queue. With the return of our friendship, came the return of our old habits.

Before we know it, it's 7 o'clock and the house is unusually silent.

"Uh oh. It's silent, what are those girls up to?" Chuckling, we walk upstairs to Karina's room.

Silently, I open the door to see the room a mess with a makeshift fort between the bed and desk. Underneath the fort, we spot the two girls cuddled up to each other, fast asleep.

"Let them be." I can hear the smile in her voice, so in agreement, I close the door. Turning around, to head back downstairs, I halt to see Karma standing right in front of me.

My breath hitches at noticing the lack of distance between us.

She's looking at me with such intensity, it makes me wonder what she's thinking. I'm about to ask her such, but then I notice her gaze drops..to my lips?

I feel my mouth start to dry out as I drop my gaze to her lips. I wonder how it would feel to kiss her again. Her lips are so cute and perfect, I think it would be the same. But we're older now. I feel her starting to shift upwards as I slowly lower my head.

I stop just centimeters away from her lips. Our noses are brushing, and I can feel her breath brushing my face. If she wants this, she's going to have to close it. I can't do it. And she knows that, because she instantly closes the distance and captures my lips with hers.

God, I forgot how soft her lips are. Our lips move in sinc, just slowly testing each other out. She pulls back slowly and looks me in the eyes. I don't know what she's looking for, but she must have found it because I'm suddenly kissing her again.

I forgot how good it felt to kiss her. I miss this, I miss her. I feel the tip of her tongue brushing against my lips, asking for entrance, which I immediately grant. The second our tongues touched, I swear I experienced all the cliches at once. Fireworks, butterflies in my stomach, you name it, I felt it. I honestly only felt like this with Karma and Jon. She probably felt this with Liam though.

Liam! I quickly pull back and step away from her. We're both panting hard, trying to catch our breaths.

"Karma. What are we doing? You're married."

She looks away, and bites her bottom lip, before returning her gaze to me.

"Yeah, I am." I already feel the disappointment and heartbreak settling in again. Fuck. "But we're separated right now."

I look to her curiously, silently asking the question.

"Liam cheated on me."

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? I have to ask though. What are your ideas or opinions on Liam. Do you want him to be a jerk in this story, or still be a good guy? How do you want this story to go. I want to write this story to your wishes! **_

_**Review, and comment! Let me know how you want this to play out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry so long for the update. Things have been crazy. Here is the new chapter.**_

* * *

**(APOV)**

_"Liam cheated on me."_

I haven't seen Karma since last weekend. After she told me Liam cheated on her and that they were separated, she quickly grabbed Audrie and left. Every time I went to pick up Karina from school, Audrie was already gone. Is she avoiding me? Fuck, I just got her back into my life. I can't lose her again.

I'm sitting at work, and it's a slow day. Most of the articles and stories being published, I completed last night, so there isn't much for me to do. I take out my phone and look at the time. Ugh, I still have a few more hours till I gotta go and pick up Karina. I think about texting Karma, but I shouldn't. Would that be weird? Fuck it.

**Amy: Hey Karma, it's Amy. How are you?**

Really How are you? I sound so lame. She'll probably won't even text me back. Especially if she's avoiding me. My phone buzzes on the desk. Or not.

**Karma: Hey Aimes. I'm okay, how are you?**

**A: I'm okay. Look Karma, I'm sorry about last weekend. I'm sorry if I crossed a line or something. **

**K: No Aimes, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. **

**A: Then what happened? I feel like you're avoiding me. **

**K: It's a long story.**

Ugh, she's closing down again on me. I bite my lip, thinking. I want to ask her out, but would that be too forward? Looking back these past couple weeks with her, I've come to realize something. As sad as it is, my feelings for Karma, my love for her, it never left. I still love her, and thinking about it, I always will.

**A: Karms, why don't we discuss this in person? Would you want to grab dinner with me?**

I'm almost shaking with nerves. I just asked Karma out. Would she think that's weird?

**K: Sure Aimes. I'd love that. I'll pick you up at yours at 7?**

**A: Sounds great. Bring Audrie. I'll have Lauren watch the kids. **

**K: Sounds great. Can't wait to see you again Aimes. :)**

Reading the text, I had to bite back a squeal. I feel like a teenager again, as if this is going to be my first date with my crush. Well, in a sense, I guess it is my first date with my crush. It's my first real date with Karma. Oh shoot, I gotta text Lauren.

**A: You're babysitting tonight while Karma and I go out to dinner. **

**L: Do I get a say in this? **

**A: Nope. **

**L: Fuck you! Okay fine. But you owe me Lesbo. **

I giggle quietly. God, I love Lauren.

**A: Sorry, you're my sis, so I can't roll with you like that, but thank you! :)**

**L: Ew.**

Oh my god. I'm like a teenager again. I am so nervous for this date, I'm pacing the living room. Karina and Lauren are sitting on the couch, trying to watch tv, but I'm pacing in front of them. I think they're just watching me now.

"Aunty, why is mommy walking back and forth?"

"Because she's an idiot." She rolls her eyes as she turns back to the tv.

"Lauren! Don't say stuff like that in front of her. And can you seriously blame me for being nervous to be around her again. Especially for a date?"

Huffing, she mutes the tv. "Seriously Amy, no I can't. But you gotta choose. Do you want to forgive her and be able to move on and maybe start a life with her again, or not? It's your choice." With that, she turns the volume back on.

I don't know. What she did, it really hurt. I think back to that fateful day that changed everything.

* * *

_Flashback (Junior year):_

_Things were going great. After the whole fiasco with Liam, things were back to normal. I was still with Reagan, and I loved her. Karma was back with Liam, of course, but whatever. But the main thing is I had my best friend back. No more faking it, no more fights. Just us. _

_"Fuck you!" Oh shit, that was Karma. I run ahead to see a crowd forming in the courtyard. I push forward through to the front to see Karma standing with Liam with her arms crossed. Her arms are crossed and she looks pissed. Liam looks apologetic for something. For the love of God, what did the douche bag do now?_

_"Fuck you Liam! I give you chance after chance and you keep messing it up! I can't believe you!" I run to her and hold her. _

_"What happened Karms? What did he do now?" _

_"Karma listen to me. I can explain. Please, it was a mistake. I love you, you know that." _

_Her stance relaxes. Oh fuck this. Is she really buying this? _

_"Who was it? Who was the girl you slept with?" Oh hell no! He cheated on her? Now I'm pissed. This douche bag keeps hurting her. What does she see in him?_

_"Um, it was no one Karms. Just forget it." He looks down, avoiding her gaze, but I notice him looking to someone else behind us. I turn around to see that slut. What's her name? Soleil? Fuck, it was her. She has the smirk and all. _

_"Liam! Who was it!? Tell me or we're over for good!"_

_He runs up to her and grabs her hand. "No, Karma please! I love you. Please believe me." He cups her face. Fuck, how can she fall for this shit. _

_"Liam, tell me please?" She says it softly, I barely heard it. "Who was it? Please tell me it wasn't that slut. What's her name, Soleil? Was it her?"_

_Yes it was! Tell her you idiot! He looks nervous now, looking around for answers. Probably trying to find another girls name to throw out there. Then his gaze falls on me. Oh hell no. He better not!_

_"U-um, it was um... Karma, you won't like the answer. Drop it please." Fuck, if he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do, now I'm praying she drops it. _

_"No, tell me." Fuck, fuck, Liam. You better not, or I will castrate you! He looks at me one more time, giving me an almost apologetic look. _

_"Fine, it was.." I shoot him a glare, silently warning him to tell her the truth. "Karma, it was Amy."_

_"What the fuck! Hell no it was not me, you bastard! Karma don't listen to him, he's lying." I punch him right in the nose, knocking him backwards. "Tell her the fucking truth Liam. Tell her who the slut was."_

_Karma's frozen. I turn to her, pleading with her to believe me. But the look she's giving me. It's almost disgust. Fuck. _

_"Karma, I swear to you, it wasn't me." She scoffs. _

_"Really Amy, cuz you two did it once. Why wouldn't you do it again?" I'm shocked. She's really believing him over me? _

_"Karma, I'm telling you, he's lying. I did not sleep with him! Well, except the first time. And the only time! I'm with Reagan for God's sakes! Karma, I wouldn't hurt you like that." Scoffing, she pushes me away and kneels by Liam. Fucking seriously? He cheated on her, just lied to her, and now she's checking up on him? _

_She doesn't believe me. After all we've been through. After all of the years she's known me, she thinks I would hurt her like that? _

_"Karma, please. You know me. This is me we're talking about. I wouldn't hurt you like that." She just shoots me a glare. _

_"Amy, I'm done with you. I don't think I know you at all if you'd hurt me like this." She helps Liam up. His nose is bleeding, and probably broken. Good for him, bastard. "Leave me alone. People are right. You are a slut."_

_I wince at that. That was harsh, especially from her. Tears are already sliding down my face. This is it, we're over. _

_"Karma. I didn't do this! I'm telling you this, and yet you're still choosing the lying, cheating, bastard over your best friend! How long have we've known each other, yet you choose a guy over me! Please, choose me. Choose your best friend of 13 years to a guy you've barely know, a guy who's been causing us problems from the start." _

_I run over to her and try to grab her hand. She just shoves me away with hatred in her eyes. _

_"He's my boyfriend Amy, get that through your head. Stay away from me, and stay away from Liam. We are through. I choose him." With that, she walks away. I'm just sitting there. She choose him over me._

* * *

The doorbell brings me out of my thoughts. She's here. Thinking back over the event, I feel tears prickling my eyes. I still can't believe till this day that she chose him over me. I don't know if she ever found out the truth. Maybe that's something I could ask her tonight.

I walk towards the door to see the two girls are gone already. Of course. Karma says bye to Lauren as I walk up. Wow, she's beautiful. She's wearing skinny jeans, a nice maroon top, with a jean jacket over it and boots.

"Karma, you look amazing." I smile and lean in to her for a hug.

"Oh whatever Aimes, you look beautiful." I blush a little with the compliment. I'm just wearing jeans as well with a nice sweater and boots. "You ready to go?" I nod my head as I close the door and follow her to her car.

It's a casual conversation as we drive and arrive at the restaurant. It's a nice one, but new so I haven't been there yet. Italian. I smile inwardly. She hasn't forgotten that italian was my favorite type of food.

"So, Karms, how have you really been?" I ask her as the waiter leaves with our orders.

"Honestly, I'm struggling Amy. Things are so hard right now. With Liam, having you back in my life. It's weird for me." I nod my head along, understanding where she's coming from. Right now, part of me is still depressed, just thinking back to that fateful day. Till today, it hurts what she did. "Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"What?" I look up to see her worried.

"You spaced out for a bit. What's going on?"

Exhaling a huge breath, I look up at her. "I was just thinking about that day. The day." She winces a little at the memory, and turns her gaze away from me. I grab her hand and hold it on the table between us. "Karms, I need to know. Did Liam ever tell you the truth to that day?"

Biting her lip, she avoids my gaze for a bit before connecting our eyes. "Yes he did. He told me a while back in college that it was really Soleil, and not you." When she says that, anger flashes through me. I yank my hand out of hers. She's known since college? And she's never contacted me? Seeing my anger, she quickly tries to explain. "Amy, I am so sorry!"

"Sorry!? Fuck Karma, you chose a lying bastard over me, your best friend. I told you I would never do that to you, but you believe him instead." I scoff, turning my head. "Karma, do you not get how hurt I was. How I am now? You've known for years now, that I was telling you the truth, but you still never called me? You don't apologize till now? What the hell?

"I know Amy, I know! When I found out it wasn't you, I was so pissed at him. He broke up a friendship I've had for years. Can you imagine how I felt knowing I chose a guy over my best friend, only to find out he lied to me? I couldn't call you because I was ashamed. I was embarrassed to call you. You had no reason to forgive me. Today, you still don't have a reason to forgive me."

She looks down at her hands and fidgets with them. "Amy, you got to know though. I am so, so sorry. Truly sorry. I feel so horrible and I wish I could take it back. I chose a guy, who cheated on me, then lied to me, then broke up the best friendship I had, over my best friend. Only to marry him and have him cheat on me again. Fuck, what is wrong with me?" She puts her head in her hands and starts to cry.

I could never handle seeing her cry. Sighing, I get up, and slide into the booth on her side. I slide my hand into hers, interlocking our fingers. I pull her other hand down, still holding it in my grasp.

"Karma, look at me." She turns her head away from me, tears still sliding down her face. I take her chin, and turn it towards me. Then proceed to wipe the tears from her face, and cup her cheek. "Karma, yes when I found out that you knew for years, I was originally mad. But thinking about it now, I'm not. Fate brought us back together through our daughters. You had to be with Liam to get Audrie. I had to go my own way to get Karina, and I know without a doubt neither of us could ever regret them."

She nods slightly, still trying to turn away. I hold her fast, facing me, but rub my thumb on her cheek, soothing her. "Karms, this is a new start for us. A new beginning. Let's start new, put the past behind us okay?"

The rest of dinner goes well. We eventually got our food and kept to safer topics. Overall, it started horribly, but in the end, it was still amazing. We've finally reached my house. The lights are off, so most likely, the girls are asleep and so is Lauren in the guest room. I told her to stay over since most likely we'll be out late.

Walking up the pathway, I link my hand with Karma's, and shyly smile at her. As we reach the door, we shyly turn towards each other. God, it feels like the first teenage date all over again.

"First date nerves. Fuck, just like in high school." She jokingly says as she ducks her head. I laugh quietly with her as I step up to her and cup her neck. God, she is so beautiful. I could look into those beautiful green eyes all day. I slowly lean in, keeping my gaze locked with hers until the very last second they close, and our lips touch.

God, I forgot how magical her lips are. It's just a chaste pressing of lips. You're about to pull away, when you feel her suddenly pull you closer into her body and she deepens the kiss. She raises her arms around your neck, keeping your bodies close, as you feel her tongue licking your lip, begging for entrance. Opening your mouth, you grant her access. It's not a dueling of tongues, but more your tongues exploring each other. You lick the roof of her mouth, causing her to moan. Back and forth, you both go, moans being exchanged but muffled by your lips constantly pressed together.

When breathing becomes an issue, you slowly pull away but not before a last peck to her lips. You lean your forehead against hers as you try to catch your breath.

"God, you're amazing Aimes." She whispers to you. You feel yourself blush even more, after your intense makeout session. Leaning in, you peck her lips one more time before you pull away.

"Stay the night, you whisper." She shyly nods as you both head upstairs, hands linked. You both change into shorts and tanks and then climb to bed. Never before would you have thought that you would go to bed with Karma in your arms. But here you are, spooning her from behind, and you couldn't be more happy.

"Good night Karms." You kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Good night Aims."

* * *

_**A/N: What you think? Again, sorry for the late update. If you have any ideas, please let me know! I'd love to hear your ideas for the story. If you have any, let me know and you might see it in the story! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I have been so busy with school and work, and then I got sick for a while. Here's the next update! Let me know how you like it, and remember, if you have any ideas for the story, message me or put it into the reviews! I am taking your ideas and suggestions to heart, and you just might see them in the story!**_

* * *

**(APOV)**

I have never really been a morning person. For me, it's usually a slow start either with myself waking up to an alarm or Karina jumping on me. Whichever came first. I tended to be more awake and lively during the day, hence why I didn't start work until after I dropped Karina off at school. I liked to sleep in, to remain in my dreams. My dreams always felt real, whether they were about Jon, which they usually are, or until recently, about Karma (again!). But as I turned to snuggle more into my comforter, I felt restricted and held back by something holding me down. Peeking an eye open, I just saw a mass of auburn hair.

A smile slipped onto my face as I recalled the previous night's events. Karma was lying on her stomach with her head on my shoulder, and an arm around my waist, holding me in place. She looked so peaceful, but yet so beautiful. It is truly unfair how she can sleep and yet look so gorgeous and I wake up and look like this with a lion's mane. I softly run my finger over her features, starting from her eyebrow, down to her cheek, ending on her bottom lip. How can this be happening? Before, all of my dreams consisted of waking up to Karma in my arms. Today, it became a reality.

Slowly, I leaned down and kissed her gently. A small quirk of her lips indicated a small smile. She sighed and snuggled more into me. I just chuckled. She is so freaking adorable. I lean down again and start kissing her again, softly, trying to ease her out of her dreamland. Slowly, I felt her lips start to respond to mines and I finally knew she was awake when I felt her tongue brush against my lips. Smiling, I opened my mouth to her, giving her entrance. After a few more moments of tender kisses, I pulled back after a final peck.

"Good morning beautiful."

She smiled at me, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning. What time is it?"

I smiled and leaned down and kissed her pulse point. "I don't know. I haven't taken my eyes off you since I've woken up." I continue to trail kisses along her neck down to her collarbone. I nipped at it then soothed the sting with my tongue.

Karma moaned as she ran her hands through my hair. "Always the charmer." I make my way back up to her, kissing every inch of skin I pass, until I get to her lips. Before I know it, my back hits the bed and I'm looking into the sparkling eyes of my lover. She dips down and starts kissing me hard. I moan as I feel her thrust her tongue into my mouth, massaging mines. As she moves down, kissing my jaw, down to my neck, she pulls out all stops and starts nipping, licking, and sucking my neck. I'm so gonna be marked by the end of this. I won't hear the end of it from Lauren. Moaning, I rub my hands up and down her back until I slip my hands underneath her top. She moans, feeling the skin on skin contact. Fuck, she feels good.

"God, Karma. You're amazing." I pull her back to my lips for another hard and deep kiss. Pulling away, I lift my hands up her torso, taking her top off. Throwing it to the side, I sit up and kiss her neck down to her chest, just barely brushing the sides of her bra covered breasts. My hands are all over the place. I have one in her hair, and one on her back. Hers are full blown running in my hair. Just as I'm about to unhook her bra and release her glorious breasts, the door opens.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" Lauren. I look to see her standing in the doorway with a hand covering her eyes. I would've laughed if we weren't in this exact situation. I pull Karma to side and make sure she's covered before I turn back to my cock-blocking of a sister.

"Don't you knock?" I huff out.

"Um, excuse me horndog, but I did! You guys didn't answer, so I thought you were still sleeping." She's still covering her eyes, but at least she's not shouting anymore. We don't need the kids coming in here. Speaking of -

"Where's the girls?"

"Oh you mean the two little girls who were just about to run in here to wake you guys up before I quickly intercepted them?" She slowly peeks through a slit she makes between her fingers. Seeing we're covered, she lowers her hand. "I swear, you just scarred me for life, you don't need to scare their little perfect minds, you filthy animals."

Karma chuckles quietly to the side of me, as she flops back onto the bed. I just grab her hand and interlock our fingers, rubbing her knuckles as I continue to talk to Lauren.

"Fine, whatever. Keep them busy, we'll be down in a few minutes." She raises her eyebrow at me. "I'm serious! Chill woman, we'll keep it PG."

"Ugh, don't talk about you doing anything other than PG. I have already seen it, and I'll never be getting rid of that image."

I smirk at her. I love making fun of Lauren when it comes to my lesbianism. She easily sets herself up for more jokes. "Oh please. I know you enjoyed that. You used to love hearing my stories with Reagan! If you weren't already taken, I'd set you up." I wink at her for effect.

She just stares me down with a classic HBIC glare. She spits out "Gag me" then turns on her heel and walks out.

* * *

**(KPOV)**

Oh my god. I can't believe that just happened. We just got caught by Lauren! What if we didn't get caught. How far would we have gone? What if we went all the way? Am I ready for that? Am I ready to go all the way with Amy?

I look at Amy while she's talking to Lauren. Lauren still has her hand covering her eyes. I chuckle to myself. No matter how demanding or bitchy Lauren can be sometimes, she really is a softy. I look back and Amy, and my breath catches. Her hair is all mussed up from our activities, her lips are swollen, but there's something else. She has a glow. I smile to myself. I know this glow. She had it back in high school, whenever she was truly happy. Thinking back to when I first saw her and the weeks we've been reunited, I don't think I've seen this on her, at least until now. She's happy again. That makes me stop to think. I make her happy. Does she make me happy? Before the thought even finishes, my mind screams 'Yes!'. Amy makes me so happy, especially lately. I truly messed up that day back in high school. Choosing a boy over my best friend? I was fucked up and that was a serious fuck up on my part. But here we are. We're reunited but even better, we're together, and I honestly couldn't be happier. So, if Lauren hadn't come in, what would have I done. I look back at her, seeing her beautiful smile. Yeah, I probably would've went all the way. I love her. My breath catches in my throat at the thought. I love Amy. I'm in love with Amy. How long? Is this new? Again, my mind says 'No.' I think back to high school, and I think back to the faking it days. How much I wanted her around. How much I loved to hold her, kiss her. Even when we weren't around the student body, I did those things. I'm such an idiot. And I still chose Liam over her. Liam. I'm still married. It's now or never. But this time, it's forever. Liam or Amy? I look at her again, and I already know. It's Amy. It always has been, and it always will be. She's my forever.

"Karma? Sweetheart?" I'm broken out of my thoughts by a slight touch on my arm. I turn to look at Amy who's looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I smile, and lean up and kiss her tenderly. "That was such an amazing way to wake up. I wouldn't mind doing that everyday."

She bites her lip anxiously and looks a tad apprehensive. "Really?" Guilt surges through me. After everything I put her through, I can not expect her to doubt me. God, I was such an asshole.

I cup her cheek, and smile when she leans into the touch. "Of course Aimes. There's nothing more that I would want then to wake up in your arms every morning. Especially if you wake me up like that." She smiles shyly and kisses my palm before leaning into it again. I rub her cheek with my thumb just content on watching her.

"Karms, what would have happened if Lauren hadn't come in?" She looks nervous, looking at me, biting her lip again. God, that's sexy. I just want to lean in and bite it for her. Focus Karma! She asked you a question.

"Honestly Aimes? I probably would've went all the way." She looks startled at the statement. Did she not want to go all the way? I slightly lower my hand from her face and let it drop as a sinking feeling falls in my stomach. Of course not, why would she? "I mean, if you wanted to, but I guess you don't. I'm sorry Aimes, if you felt I was pressuring you. You know I would never do that to you, or at least I hope you know I would never do that. I mean I -"

I'm broken off with her lips attached to mines. "Sorry, you were rambling." I blush and look down. She lifts my chin with her finger and looks me straight in the eye. "Karma, sweetheart, of course I would love to go all the way with you. Karma, I have loved you when we were our daughters' age, I loved you throughout our weird middle school phase, and I loved you throughout high school and all of the drama." But of course I had to go and ruin it. Why would she love me now? I broke her heart.

Seeing me get down on myself, she leans in and kisses me slowly. It's almost as if I can feel her telling me something through the kiss. Pulling away but not too far, she cups my cheek. "Karma, the most important thing is that yes, I loved you then through all of those times, but they compare to nothing when it comes to how I feel about you now." I raise my eyebrow in questioning. "I love you Karma. I have always loved you, and I always will love you. Don't ever doubt that."

Ecstatic, I lunge forward kissing her, pushing her onto her back. Chuckling together, I pull back slightly and look into her eyes. "I love you too Amy." I can see her eyes water up with tears. At first I was scared I said or did something wrong, but she pulls me back in for another kiss. I start to kiss her deeper and harder, running my hands up and down her body. I started to slide my right hand down her stomach, feeling her ab muscles twitch in response, ending at the waist band of her shorts. Before I could slip my hand underneath, her hand catches mines, stopping me.

"Wait, Karma." I look up her with panic. Fuck, I screwed up again, didn't I? "No, no, sweetheart." She kisses me reassuringly, seeing the panic in my eyes. "You didn't do anything. I just feel we shouldn't do anything, or especially do that yet. At least until you're officially divorced from Liam." As she explains, the panic fades as love fills in. God, she is so wonderful. First thing I do, after we get out of this bed, is calling my lawyer. Nodding my head, I just kiss her one more time and curl into her as we lay down.

* * *

**Two days later...**

**(KPOV)**

Okay, I have my keys, my phone, my wallet. Now I'm just missing the small little human.

"Audrie! Let's go. You don't want to be late to see Karina do you?" I yell up the stairs. I hear her scrambling about, trying to get her things together. Knowing her, she's probably packing every toy she has. I chuckle to myself. Those two are seriously like me and Amy when we were younger.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when the doorbell rings. Walking over to the door, I open with a smile, only to have my smile drop off my face.

"Liam."

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? What do you think Liam is doing there? Is he going to try get Karma back or is he accepting the divorce papers? Again, sorry it's been such a long wait. But keep me updated on what you think should happen!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I am in school doing 17 credits, so sometimes it's hard finding time. Here's the update!**_

* * *

**(KPOV)**

"Liam." I stare at my husband, soon to be ex if he just hurries and signs the fucking papers. "What are you doing here?"

He looks nervous, shuffling a little bit. He looks the same in high school, just like us, but just more mature. Of course, still has handsome as ever. But that doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't matter. I love Amy.

"Can I come in? Just for a couple minutes. Please?" Sighing, I open the door wider for him to walk in, and follow him into the dining room.

"What do you want? We were actually just about to head out." I lean against the counter facing him, with my arms crossed.

He sighs as well, looking down. "To see Amy right?" I'm shocked. How does he know that? I'm about to ask when he holds his hand up, silencing me. "I know Karma, and I think I've always known. It's always going to be her, isn't it?"

He shakes his head and stays silent for a minute before looking up. "Look, let me just talk and be honest for a minute. And don't interrupt until I'm finished okay?" I nod my approval. "Karma, I love you, I do. And I know it may not seem that way after everything that's happened, but I do. I love you and Audrie with all of my heart. You're my first love Karma, and you know my past before we've met. I was a player and I enjoyed it, until I met you. You changed me, made me want to have a relationship, and have a family. And you gave me that. You gave me our daughter. But I will admit, when it comes to you, I become unreasonable and selfish. Even cruel at times. What I did in high school was inexcuseable. And no words can express how sorry I am to you and Amy. But I think even back then, I've known just like I do now. It'll always be Amy for you. Like I said, I've known it for a while, but it wasn't until recently that it really hit me. It's when she first moved back, and I saw her one day in the store. That day, something snapped in me, and it's what led me to sleep with the lady from work. I regret it, I do, but most of all, I regret hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you Karms, yet, I've hurt you twice already. And I won't ever do it again."

He stops, and pulls a manila envelope from his briefcase, and hands it to me. I look at it confused. "It's a copy of the divorce papers, all signed. I talked to my lawyer, and he submitted them. Since you've already signed your half, it becomes official. We're divorced. I agreed to pay alimony as well as child support. Audrie will continue to have her trust fund and everything else we've decided will continue. I have also signed the house and car over to you. If you need anything else, let me know."

I'm shocked. We're divorced. It's done. Oh my God.

"Liam.." I walk towards him, and pull him up into a hug. "Thank you." I whisper into his ear. He hugs me tightly. I love him, I do, but I know now I am not in love with him. He really is a good guy, especially now after everything he's done for us. We break apart, but not too far. "Liam, you didn't have to do all this but really thank you."

"Karma, like I said, I will always love you and Audrie. Maybe one day, we can set up our own schedule for visitation or custody for Audrie. I still want to be in her life, but I was hoping we won't have to get the courts involved. If you do want to though, we can?"

Smiling softly, I shake my head. "You are a great guy Liam, and I did love you at one point. But you're right, it'll always be Amy. But no, we won't involve the courts for this. I don't want Audrie to go through that. How about I talk with Amy about everything, and then I'll call you? For sure though, how about you take her next weekend for some Daddy/daughter time?"

He pulls me into a hug again. "Yes, that'll be perfect. Thank you." I just hold him tightly. Even though I love Amy, I'll miss Liam. He was a big part of my life, and I did love him.

"Liam, I still want you apart of my life. Don't disappear on me."

He tightens his hold on me. "I won't."

* * *

**(APOV)**

"Karina, look who's here!" I shout up the stairs, as Audrie runs up them.

"Audrie! Remember the rules, no running!" Karma shouts up after her. We here a quick 'sorry' before we hear squealing. Laughing softly, I lead Karma into the living room.

"Hey there." I smile softly before I pull her in to a soft kiss. I will never get tired of kissing her.

"Hi." She kisses me back, deepening it once before pulling back.

"Okay, spill, why do you look so happy? I mean, I know it's me and how awesome I am, but this is more." I joke cockily. She just chuckles as we settle into the couch, cuddled together.

"Liam stopped by today." Before I could go crazy and ask if she's okay or if he did anything, she presses her fingers to my lips, silencing me. "Yes I'm okay, and no he didn't do anything bad." God, she knows me too well.

"He came to let me know that the divorce has been finalized. He's a good man, he gave us the house and the car. He said he's also going to be paying alimony and child support, as well as keeping Audrie's trust fund. He told me he loves me, but he's always known."

I look to her shocked. Fuck, and here I was hoping he was a jerk so I can kick his ass. Fucking Liam Booker.

"Known what?" I pull her closer and play with her fingers.

She turns to me and kisses me again, softly but passionate. "That it's always been you." Then she dives in and claims my lips. My god, I love this woman.

* * *

_**A/N: Again, sorry so late! What did you guys think?**_


End file.
